Sia
by G. Sun
Summary: While Risa tries to truly understand why her Keyblade looks like crap, a man looks back on his days training Risa's perpetually-angry, younger sister Sia, remembering the hints that pushed this man to believe that Sia wasn't the one to take her mother's place. Read after WORLDS.
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure where this one was going but I think it came out pretty ok, it's relatively short since some cray cray shitstorm is on the way.**

"A Keyblade," I summon the odd shaped blade in my hand, "nature." I hold up my empty left hand, nothing special or out of the ordinary happening in this hand. Why can I not grasp control over Mother Nature like Sia does? She is clear and distinct about what she wants to happen but I am confused and lost. I knew that there was something different about me-leaves played around my hand and I levitated snowballs at Knuckles in the winter, I was not completely ignorant of these powers. And there was the time I lost control and almost destroyed this island. Losing control of myself gave me dominion over nature from what I can remember and Knuckles' recollection of what happened.

"Why are you bringing that up again?" asks Knuckles when I ask him to tell me what happened back then. "You were pissed and that was that."

"What else? There was more to that," I reply as I glance up to the clouds enveloping the sun. It is hard to grasp that the sky is a mirror of the emotions I am unable to portray. Is that no matter how hard I tried, I could not cry? Mother failed to tell me that before Sia blasted me out-she is so young yet so much stronger than me, I do not understand.

"You were hateful back then okay?" he crosses his arms over his white crescent. He has been more understanding these past couple of days which only means he has been less abrasive than usual. I can only assume he wants to walk on eggshells around me because I almost died the other day. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I want to figure something out, can you answer the question?"

"I can't explain that kind of shit, just forget about it."

"No. It is important to help me understand myself a bit more."

"It's not like you have to-"

"I do."

"Fine, your hatred of me and your bad situation pissed you off, I really don't like talking about it," admits Knuckles. I lean back on the steps, satisfied with an answer at last. From what I recalled, a man kept telling me to hate everyone and everything around me and I drowned in shame and guilt. It was when I was overwhelmed with emotion, which never happens to me as often as it does to other people; I was as more powerful than Sia at that time. No Sia is strong in her natural state too I am sure, she must be holding back some of her power. Thinking about her is only going to make me doubt myself so I should stop this frivolous pondering. I forget that my arm is tingling from refusing Knuckles' original command to forget about what happened. "Where you going?"

"To the ruins of this island. I need to investigate there." There are so many unanswered questions I have for Jenuy but I will never have the chance to ask him again. Like where this Keyblade came from and-other things I am going to forget. If Mother is not ashamed of my life then I know Father is. He would have me training nonstop-from the day I came in contact with Mother-for me to tap into my "natural" potential. I would be as strong and nimble as Sia. Now that I think about it, Jenuy most likely trained her in the arts of nature, could he train me too? He did treat me like royalty so I doubt he would refuse to accept me under his wing. "And then there is the Keyblade to think about," I say aloud as I stroll through the verdure and reach the crumbling ruins. I look down at the crack in the smashed tile. This is where I found my Keyblade, "the weapon that can open the doors to anything". But why did it break off? I sit down and cross my legs while laying the broken periwinkle blade across them. Why did I not realize how badly damaged it is? I cannot blame myself, I have never seen a sword of this kind of structure before; I cannot also be the only owner of such a blade. Sia is stronger than me and better so why was she not bestowed with the blade of a key? This is a selective sword-do not let your mind wander.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, and then let out a deep sigh. I am the owner of this broken blade and I must make it work for me as best as I can until I can figure out how to fix it. Knowing and understanding this blade will give me a good advantage in battle. I get on my feet, holding the sword over my head. The tip does look like an old-fashion key and it looks more worn down than when I first found it here. Whatever I am doing to this deteriorating blade stops today. I am going to make this blade sharper and better-broken keys are sharper than the dull, flat ones anyway.

* * *

Why must this child torment me so? When will I ever get a break from her foolishness? Wherever I put her, she comes back, leaving a trail of blood straight to me. Will that child ever let her anger and jealousy go? This is what happens when I let a fire burn inside someone this young for far too long, the fire simply augments and dies when it is satisfied with swallowing everything. Sia's fire not only burns intensely but it scorches everything around her. Her sister, from a first glance, does have a fire burning within her too, but it is radiant. Risa was drastically different from her younger sister; I didn't expect her to be so level-headed and respectful. I'm sure that's how Risa was raised but Sia wasn't raised that differently despite born here. I smile to myself as I lean back in the humongous hot tub, letting the bubbles crawl up to my chin. My visitors, and even my Jewels, think that it's merely my means of relaxing but by soaking in the sizzling water, I remain in contact with Risa and Sia's mother, my mind attune to her presence. "What's troubling you Jenuy?" asks my Jewel named Fioji.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" I stroke her flaky auburn hair. "You need to wash your hair more thoroughly."

"Ah so nothing _plajeesi* Ranoque_?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Yes my Jewel."

"I cannot sit next to an _erique_!" she spits exasperatedly, squirming from under my arm. Fioji easily pulls herself out of the tub, which is very steep for a short female like herself. She has such a supple body and brains to match, that is why she is one of my favorite Jewels. I gently hold her ankle and caress it with my finger.

"_Alaj, _my Jewel. _Re Gis H*_ tells you to come back to me," I say softly while stroking her bare calves. She turns to me with a cross expression, my favorite _tiij_ of hers. Her nose wiggles habitually and it is even sexier when she is naked like right now.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"That and a story." I know she loves hearing stories. "Will you listen to my tale?"

"That and more _Re Gis H_." She jumps back into the bubbly hot tub and rests her head on my hairy chest. The bubbles enthusiastically stir and in a matter of minutes, steam brings a fog into the chamber-a fog so thick one would perfect eyesight would need special equipment to see through this. Fogs are perfect for storytelling. _"Re Gis H."_

"Yes my Jewel?"

"Does this story involve you?"

"Yes."

"And your family?"

"It has to do with Sia."

"She's a very _yut-zeih* _child. To be honest, she has always scared me ever from since she was a little girl. I saw _zeds _burning in her _vi*_ one time. Don't laugh I'm being honest, I swear to you!"

"Do not swear my Jewel, just allow me to tell you what is bothering me."

J.G.P.

**Key**

**Plajeesi: bothers, troubles**

**Re Gis H is pronounced "Reh-geesh", the H isn't pronounced by itself, I didn't make that clear in the other story, my bad.**

**Yut: the negation prefix. Since "zeih" means patience, yut-zeih implies impatience**

**Vi: eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

_One day, moons ago, I was gazing out to the sea and was crying. I forgot why I was crying but I had never cried like that before. I clutched the wooden railings and kept sobbing._

"Why did you cry?"

"I told you I do not know."

_My heart ached terribly that day but the skies mocked me as the sun glistened over Jotoni. I just remembering feeling as though the world was coming to an end. There was nobody to believe in and nobody that cared enough to pay attention to me, I was on the brink of depression. As I looked down into the ocean that day, my guts told me that it would be my last day in Jotoni. All the knowledge that I possessed didn't make my life worth living anymore. I had doubts stopping me from what I planned on doing, but they were rebuked by my feelings of self-loathing. At that moment, I hated myself and wanted nothing to do with this world anymore, I grew fed up. I turned away from the turbulent waves and came down to where we are now and I knocked everything off my desk and stared out the window hopelessly. The sun was blinding and unbearable that day, the chamber was suffocating, the best day for an angry and desperate man to take his life. When I made my final decision, I turned to face the chamber archway and I saw two people there. "Teacher, are you okay?' asked the man._

"_I'm fine. What is it that you seek because I'm not in a talkative mood." The tubby, bearded adult was going to speak but was silenced by a hand gesture by the young girl beside him. _

"_I am _the one_, old man!" she told me._

"_The one of whom you speak of is cursed, don't say such foolish remarks child,__" I rebuked, not interested in little girls who wanted to be something more than a normal child._

"_I am the one, the Mother's Daughter." Such madness I thought, ironic that a mad man such as myself spoke of what was and wasn't mad. The statement shook my insides, rattled the madness inside me, I didn't know what to make of it. __I told her, "Go home with your father and do not waste my time."_

"_Men who have puffy red eyes will not tell me what to do," persisted the girl of fine bronze. Then two columns of the air launched from beneath her feet and kept her airborne. Her father, awestruck, could watch as his daughter touched the high ceiling and blew away the hot air hanging thick in the room out the window just by blowing with her mouth. As I scrutinized her bare feet, my insanity was put to slumber as the young girl remained afloat. I had a dream that the Mother's Daughter would be cursed to lack free will but perhaps it had only been a insignificant dream I thought. Sometimes I dreamt of people flying towards the sun and dancing on its surface after all. This young girl restored my heart and gave the image of a future brighter than the gleaming sun. I asked her for her name as she descended and she said, "My name is Sia, Sia Terramaredivum and will be the Mother's Daughter." _

"_She doesn't know everything," added her peevish father anxiously, "but knows some of the basics. Please Teacher, show her the Mother's Way." I agreed instantly, not knowing that I had tied a string with Sia that would keep me bound to her until the end of my days._

"_Zeih zeih! _You wanted to kill yourself?" Fioji asks surprisingly.

"That was said," I retort, "listen with your ears, not your mouth." Fioji can be slow at times which is the main thing that bothers me about her, meanwhile Risa was very quick to understand things when I spoke to her-she has trained her face very well. "Now shall I continue the rest of the story?"

_After I spent years training with Sia, she was beginning to look more and more like her beautiful mother. She mastered her personal struggles that blocked the channels to her gifts; that was what The Mother had intended when she blessed Sia and Risa with these talents. Allowing emotion to flow for each element is what makes each of the elements unique. I never cried or thought of ending my life after that day-every part of my life was dedicated to Sia's training. Even though the girl looked like her mother and shared her powers, there was something off about Sia I came to notice it as the years went on. I knew she was sad, one humid day, because it was raining and we had a great flood-the ocean was spilling onto the land. She came to me seeking comfort but she never told me what was wrong. "Why do tears streak down your face child?" I asked and she shook her head and grossly sobbed. "The people of Jotoni are experiencing a great flood Sia and I need you to stop crying for their sake." _

"_Who cares about them? They are nothing but my slaves!" she shouted at me angrily. I was taken aback by such an answer as you could imagine._

"_The Jotonians aren't your slaves, I regret to inform you." _

"_Yes they are and I can do whatever I please with them! I will cry and cry until all of Jotoni becomes swallowed up in the ocean-it has to be this way because I am the Mother's Daughter. Even you must obey me!" _

"_I only obey the Mother," I said to her calmly, only enraging her further, augmenting her inner flames-_

"How do you have the _zeih _to deal with that girl?" asks Fioji exasperatedly, sucking in her teeth. "Sia is a selfish monster who puts herself above all others. If I were you, I would have punished her right then and there, _Maghoat Sun_ or not."

_I continued before her flames could have a chance to rage out of control, "it is the Jotoni people that will make you child, you simply cannot destroy them based on a bad day." It was gradual but she eventually calmed down and the firmament above us was cloudy for the rest of that somber day. I thought nothing of it during the day-it was a tantrum and should have meant nothing. But that night I met with the Mother, her tantrum bothering me when I tried to sleep and we spoke to each other briefly. "Mother, your child truly scared me today, she threatened to destroy Jotoni." _

"_I know. I can only talk to you for so long Messenger but I must tell you this, the Mother's Daughter is a girl who cannot change her face," and the dream ended. Sia is the one I thought, I needed to train her face is what I kept telling myself. __The day she turned thirteen, she was angry at me. She did not want to be called Sunlo anymore and wished to be called by her proper title. "You are not to be called the Mother's Daughter until The Mother has said so in my dreams."_

_But she without patience said to me, "why must the Mother wait so long? I can burn through solid metal and conjure lightning from my fingertips, shift the plates beneath the land, and soar higher than any bird here. What else must I do Jenuy? Tell me what should I do," and I told her "nothing". She grew quite upset and when she stormed out of my home I did not know what was coming next. Turek, my teacher, as you know, is one of the four Messengers of The Mother and has showed me many things that I cannot tell you. He lived the Floating Houses along with Daria and Visp and was a very wise man, you've heard of all of them. Later that night, I cannot tell you how upset I was about his sudden and violent death. His house was crushed by the waves, his foundation grew weak over time- that is what the inspectors said to me but something told me it was something else. I asked Sia the next day and she knew nothing of it and expressed her condolences. Why would the Mother strike down her own messenger? It simply did not add up in my mind but there was no proof that Sia did the heinous crime. I only asked her once and I would never ask her again. The only proof I had was that when I told her what happened and she lowered her head to express sorrow-and I tell you, you must never utter a word of this to anyone-I saw a smile curling on her face and felt her inner flames wrapping around me._

After hearing that, the naked woman yawns and stretches her arms out. "My Jewel, are you tired?"

"You tell me. Does a jewel have feelings or does it only make the wearer look pretty?" she slyly retorts.

"Of course, the jewel picks its favorite one and it is represented in its luster," I reply as I comb through her hair with my fingers. "So have you nothing to say about everything I've told you?"

"No, because I still don't know why you are upset."

"Haha! I cannot fool you Fioji," I lift her chin and bring her head to my eyes. She puts on a playful expression, the kind that excites me. "None of that was true."

"Enough of the games-Sia is a despicable child but she doesn't have the right to be annoyed by your _erisi_* and riddles."

"You are just as gullible as she is. The story I told you was true."

"Good night," she removes herself from the tub in a huff and wraps a thick sash around her breasts and hurries towards the chamber arch leading upstairs. Like I said, she is slow girl who needs to comprehend wisdom when it is given to her but is sharp in other things. I told her a memory that she had better appreciate because I have not told that to anybody other but Erick. Ah Erick, he pleasantly surprised me the other day when he brought the true _Maghoat Sun _to me.

I slump back and sigh, bringing my body to temporary numbness. It's a body reflex, a message is coming to me in a dream. The chamber is lost to a cabin in the middle of the Jotoni pastures. I'm sitting at a supper table, my plate only filled with one fish head. As I look to my left, Sia is seething with a loaf of bread on her plate and clenches her utensils grudgingly. Her jealous eyes leer at the person at the other end of the table-Risa with a plate full of extravagant food, sitting beside me. She puts her fork in the wing of the quail and asks me, "would like it?"

"No thank you," I politely decline, feeling satisfied after only eating the head of the fish. "Why don't you offer it to Sia?"

"Sia, would you-"

"I don't want your leftovers, Sister!" she points a knife at her. "I'd rather starve."

"I do not want you to." As I gaze at Risa's darkened face, her hazel eyes remain the same-stern and focused. Her face cannot change, remember what the Mother told me. "I care for your wellbeing."

"As do I," I add as Risa offers me bread. "Yes, thank you."

"I will never eat anything of yours." Suddenly Sia steps on the table, smashing and kicking all the baskets and plates that contained food in it all on the grass. Some of the plates break but none are spared from Sia's tantrum. "I want the biggest plate of food, yours!"

"Sia calm-" I try to calm her down but her cries overpower my voice.

"No!" refuses Sia and I fall out of courtesy of her swift kick to my face as she stomps toward Risa, who silently accepts her challenge and climbs up on the table. As the blood continuously drips from my nose, I watch the two sisters glower at each other. "The blood we share means nothing to me!" The wind harshly buffets the supper table from the window; more blood covers my face until my body is wrapped in a violent chill. My heartbeat slows down and before I close my eyes, I see Risa pull her hood down and it is the Mother's firm gaze that makes Sia gasp.

"_No one shall be spared."_

**Hope it was ok, read below for some translations and don't forget to review!**

**Key**

**Erisi: tricks**


End file.
